That's What You Get
by Music4ever1617
Summary: Carlos is dating Ashton,  finds out Carlos' past with Logan. What happens between Carlos and Logan and Carlos and his Ashton? Cargan! Carlos/OC
1. The Beginning

_**Winners of That's What You Get are **__**MCR-luver4all-eternity, submitted Ashton Erikson- Carlos' boyfriend. **_

_**I added to more characters in the story,SimplyAnonymous101 entered Elise Johnson, who's going to be Carlos' close friend and Abby1234 submitted Abigail Canning, who will be Logan's close friend.**_

_**Thank you for everyone who entered. **_

_**Flashbacks are **__**italicized.**___

_**Now onwards with the story! **_

It's late in the evening on a Monday night. Carlos and Ashton are lying on the couch watching Ashton's favorite TV show Criminal Minds. Carlos is resting again Ashton's shoulder and Ashton is running his fingers through Carlos' short, black hair.

Ashton and Carlos have been dating for the past two months. Their relationship hasn't had much ups or downs mostly smooth sailing for the two.

_Carlos is sitting at his office his phone begins to ring. _

" _Hello?" _

" _Mr. Garcia, my name is Ashton Erikson I was wondering if I could possibly interview you for a photography article for Los Angeles Times?" _

" _Hm sure Ashton. By the way call me Carlos I'm only twenty-two I don't want to sound older than that," he replies. Ashton laughs lightly at Carlos' remark._

_Carlos and Ashton are sitting at a local café across from Carlos' apartment. When Carlos first saw Ashton he thought he lost his breath. Ashton has hazel eyes, short black hair, stands at 5'9 in height, a bit muscular, thus having Carlos __instantly__smitten._

_Their interview goes well, after the interview the two begin to speak about other topics beside photography and journalism, such as hockey, music, books, friends and family. When talking to Ashton Carlos kept a small secret from him, his previous boyfriend Logan who is also his best friend. _

" _Thanks for the interview Ashton. It was nice meeting you, oh here's my number. We should hang out sometime," Ashton takes' the small piece of paper containing Carlos' number. _

" _I'll call you sometime."_

Every time the two are together they are almost like magnets always drawn to each other.

Carlos' eyes are slightly drooping close Ashton takes notice of this. " Come on Carlos let's get you to bed," Ashton lifts Carlos up and carries him to Carlos' bed. Ashton pulls off Carlo's jeans and socks and slides him underneath the covers.

" I'll see you tomorrow Ashton," Carlos says. Ashton presses a kiss to Carlos' temple and makes his way out of Carlos' apartment heading back to his own.

**XXXXX**

Logan is sitting in his bedroom reading a newspaper editorial on endangered species. As he reaches the bottom of the editorial his heart sinks, _photos shot by Carlos Garcia. _ Logan would think he would be over his ex- boyfriend. Well he obviously isn't over Carlos. The two dated for three and half years but Carlos decided to end it. Carlos wasn't feeling the spark anymore, but Logan knew that was a complete lie. Logan knows that something else caused Carlos to break-up with Logan. But, Logan wasn't too sure anymore.

Logan hasn't spoken to Carlos in about four months. Four months! He wishes that Carlos didn't cut off friendship ties from Logan. Logan wants to see Carlos again.

Logan glances at his watch, eleven- forty, he sighs and crawls into bed.

" I have classes tomorrow, how fun," he mutters to himself before switching his side lamp off.

_**I know this chapter is short but I have to stop here without getting into too much drama later set. **_

_**Please review! **_


	2. The Outburst

**I own nothing. Sorry that it's short, it was good place to stop. **

Logan sitting in the college auditorium waiting for the professor to arrive. He begins to tap his pen to the edge of the desk. TAP! TAP! TAP! Someone grabs Logan's pen out of his hand.

" Elise! Give it back!" he says to his friend Elise. Elise has brown, wavy hair and big blue-green eyes.

" I'm not going to until Professor Adams comes." Logan pouts and crosses his arms. " Logan stop acting like you're five. What are you doing after this class?"

" I'm not acting like I'm five. Umm I'm going to run at the park, wanna come?" Elise shakes his head.

" No thanks Logan. I'm heading out to the mall with my friend Abigail. She's going to helping me with playing the piano."

" Hello class. Today we are studying Sylvia Plath."

**XXXXX**

Carlos and Ashton are sitting in Carlos' apartment looking at old photos.

" Aw Carlos you look so adorable," Ashton coos looking at a photo of Carlos when he was fifteen years old. Carlos laughs lightly he stands up goes over to the kitchen to get himself and Ashton a couple of apples and bananas.

Ashton flips through the album then stop abruptly at a photo of Carlos and his friend Logan, kissing! Ashton's eyes widen at the photo, he pulls the photo out of the covering flips it on to the back.

_At our engagement party. – March 2015. Carlos + Logan. _

Ashton's heart drops but anger boils through his veins. His boyfriend neglected to tell him that he was **engaged ** to his best friend, four months ago! Carlos comes back and confused why Ashton is upset. Ashton generally doesn't get upset in front of people, he keeps everything bottled up, now he's going to blow up.

" What's wrong Ash?" Carlos asks quietly.

" **YOU WERE FUCKING ENGAGED**! To your best friend **LOGAN**! You never fucking told me, Carlos!" Ashton shouts at Carlos, he flinches at Ashton's temper. Carlos has never seen Ashton so upset. Ashton suddenly storms out of the apartment, leaving Carlos quiet. He puts the fruit on the glass table and puts the photo of him and Logan back into the album. Carlos sighs a bit and a few tears fall down his face.

He screwed up, he should have told Ashton before they were dating that he was engaged. Carlos heads to his bedroom and puts his knees to his chest.

**Please review! I will update as soon as I can. **


	3. The Promise

**I own nothing except the plot. I'm SO sorry for the delay I had writer's block. Here's the last chapter of That's What You Get. I'm sorry if it's crappy. **

**Flash backs are in italics and lyrics are underlined. Please review. =) **

Logan is sprinting around the park, breathing harshly as he continues to sprint. He passes children playing tag, old couples feeding the ducks, teens reading on benches or by trees. Logan suddenly collides with someone.

**XXXX**

Carlos wipes away the tears that fell from his face when Ashton blew up in his face. He slowly swings his legs over the edge of his bed and enters his bathroom. His face is covered in tear streaks Carlos washes his face. He decides that he should go for a run to let out off of all his anger and disappointment. Carlos slips on sneakers, puts his key into his short pocket and takes off running.

There isn't too much going on today at the park. Carlos picks up his pace then collides into someone.

" I'm so sorry," the person says.

" No I'm sorry," Carlos looks up and his heart races, its Logan. " Logan?"

" Hi Carlos. How's everything?" Logan inquires shyly.

" Good I guess," Carlos rubs his neck, " you?"

" Ooh," Logan replies disappointedly. Despite of the two ending their engagement Logan still loves Carlos, " fine."

" Do you want to grab something to drink?" Logan nods the two begin to walk to a smoothie bar. " Anything new happening recently?"

" Um not really, still studying in the medical field," Logan states while taking a sip out of his banana smoothie.

" That's great. I've been taking lots of new photos lately some even in newspapers."

" I saw one yesterday night actually, they're really good Carlos."

"Thanks Logan," Carlos glances down at this watch. " Sorry I got to go back home. My boyfriend Ashton should be back," Carlos lies he knows Ashton won't be around, Logan frowns.

" I'll see you around," Logan says as Carlos exits the smoothie bar.

Logan tosses his unfinished smoothie into the trash and makes his way back to his apartment.

**XXXX**

" Abigail can I have some advice about Logan?" Carlos says on the phone with his friend Abigail as he walks into his apartment.

" Sure. Do you still care about him?"

" Yes. I'm an idiot for ending our relationship. To be honest I totally regret it. I was such the coward after of marriage. You should've seen his face when I told him that I don't want to get married.

_Four months ago…._

_Carlos and Logan are laying on the couch watching the newest TV show. Logan has his head on Carlos' shoulder running his fingers through Logan's hair. Carlos has been feeling very nervous about getting married. Carlos and Logan have been together for about two and half years, best friends for about eighteen years. The two have been engaged for about three months and they planned for the wedding in four months time. _

" _Car is there something wrong?" Logan asks his __fiancee.__ Carlos comes out of his trance. _

" _Nothing's wrong," he lies. He's such the coward afraid of getting married. He's the one going to destroy Logan's heart. He's the one going to end their engagement. He's the one that is going to have everyone hate him. " Logie, I need to tell you something."_

_Logan faces Carlos places a hand gently on Carlos' cheek, " you can tell me anything, I'm listening." _

" _I-I –I," he can't put what he's going to say into a proper sentence. _

" _Baby, tell me what's wrong."_

" _Logan," Carlos doesn't call Logan, Logan unless it's something serious. " I can't do this."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

" _I can't marry you. I'm sorry," Carlos stands up, Logan's eyes go wide tears bubble. _

" _What? Why?" _

" _I can't. There isn't a spark between us. I'm sorry," with that Carlos leaves Logan's apartment. Logan collapses back onto the couch crying. Sobs thwack harshly. _

There was silence on the other line. It was the first time Carlos has confessed what he did to Logan.

" Abby?"

" Carlos you _need_ to apologize right now!" Abigail says.

" Ok. I'm going over to his apartment now. But do you think he's going to forgive me?"

" I'm uncertain buddy, you severely broke his heart. Just tell him the truth he might forgive you."

" Thanks, I'll call you later."

" Your welcome buddy," Carlos hangs up he enters his bedroom pulling on clean jeans, a red button down shirt, that Logan loves, black tie and black boots. Runs his fingers through his hair making sure it looks good. Grabs his wallet, keys and phone slipping them into his pockets. Carlos makes his way out of his apartment.

**Logan**

Logan enters his apartment pulls off his clothing and puts on a clean outfit, black jeans, gray v-neck and brown jacket. A tear slide down his cheek, memories of Carlos and him flood his mind.

_A year ago…._

_Carlos and Logan are sitting by the beach watching waves crash on the beach. The sun is slowly setting, colors of red, yellow and orange cover the sky. There's hardly a sound only the breathing of the couple. Carlos leans back into Logan's chest Logan wraps his arms around Carlos pressing a kiss to Carlos' neck, sending shivers up his spine. _

" _I love you," Carlos says turning to face Logan. _

" _I love you too," Logan presses another kiss to Carlos' lips. _

_Two and half years ago…._

_Carlos is running around at their college in search for Logan. Carlos has been in love with Logan for the past year and finally takes a risk of asking Logan out. He spots Logan by the quad talking to James, Kendall, Elise and Abigail. _

" _Carlos?" Logan asks as Carlos runs over panting heavily. _

" _I finally found you Logan." He pants on bending on his knees. He's been running through the campus. " I need to ask you something," he catches his breath. Carlos takes Logan's wrist pulling them aside away from their friends. _

" _What is it Carlos?" _

" _Logan would you like to go out with me?" Logan smiles. _

" _I would love too. I've been actually wanting to ask you out soon, but I guess you beat me to it." They both let out a chuckle. _

" _Want to grab dinner tonight?" Carlos asks. Logan nods. _

" _Definitely. "_

Several tears slide down Logan's cheeks he wipes them away and tries to calm himself down. He sniffles heads over to his kitchen to boil hot water for tea. He put the hot water pot and leans against the counter. The song That's What You Get replays in Logan's mind specifically the verse, I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here. Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here. I still try holding on to silly things, I never learn. Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

There's a knock at the front door Logan gets away from the counter and opens the door.

" Carlos?"

**Rewind thirty minutes – Carlos and Ashton. **

Carlos knocks on Ashton's apartment door Ashton opens the door. Crosses his arms looking not very amused.

" Ashton I want to apologize to you right now." Ashton nods.

" Go on."

" I know I should've told you about Logan and I but I guess I didn't want to remember my mistakes. I know I should've been straight up with you but I kept it a secret. I'm really sorry Ashton." Ashton's face softens. " But, I can't continue to see you anymore. I'm sorry." Ashton's face fell.

" Oh. Ok. I'll see you around." Carlos nods.

" Bye Ashton."

" Bye Carlos," Ashton closes the door, Carlos runs out of the apartment.

**Present Time**

" Hey Logan," Carlos says holding out a bouquet of flowers.

" What are you doing here?"

" I need to talk to you. Is it okay?" Logan nods gestures for Carlos to enter his apartment. Carlos hands the flowers to Logan he two enter the kitchen.

" Would you like tea?" Logan asks.

" Thanks." Logan pours hot water into two mugs, adds sugar and a tea bag to each. Hands Carlos his mug and takes a small sip.

" Logan I need to apologize. I made a terrible mistake when I decided that I didn't want to marry you. To be honest I wanted to marry you and I still want to marry you. I was a coward at the time, afraid of marriage, afraid that in ten years from now you would stop loving me." Logan and Carlos stare at their mugs. Logan takes a deep breathe and looks into Carlos' eyes.

" You broke my heart Carlos, really bad. I cried for a month straight. Didn't eat or sleep and now you're asking for my forgiveness?" Logan sounded harsh. Carlos nods slowly. " I forgive you."

Carlos' eyes go wide, " What?"

" I forgive you. I know I shouldn't but I still love you. I always will love you." Carlos pulls Logan into a tight hug.

" I'm so sorry, Logie. I promise I will never leave you ever again."

" You promise?"

" I promise," Carlos kisses Logan passionately. " I love you." Logan and Carlos rest their foreheads together.

" I love you too."

" Do you by chance still have the ring I gave you? The engagement ring to be more specific," Logan laughs.

" Yes I do, let me go get it." Logan leaves the kitchen to get the engagement ring that's sitting on the mantle in the living room. Logan drops the ring in Carlos' open palm.

" I know you might say no to this but," Carlos gets on knee. " Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?" Single tear slides down Logan's cheek and nods.

" Yes. Yes Carlos I want to marry you." Carlos slides the sliver banded engagement ring onto Logan's left ring finger. "We're getting married!" Logan cheers.

" I promising that this will happen." Logan giggles, manly giggle, hugging Carlos in a tight hug. " I love you Logiebear."

" I love you too Car."


End file.
